Le dernier chapitre
by Anna's shadow
Summary: Rukia es una joven escritora, que emprende un viaje a Montpellier; en ese momento ella decidió relatarnos una gran historia. Quizás aquel que cambiaría su vida por completo..."El ultimo capitulo".


Esta es una de mis historias que quisiera compartir con todos ustedes;mi _primera_ publicación. Originalmente los personajes llevan el nombre de _Éline y Tom_. Pero he decidido crear una ficción hacia los personajes de **_Ichigo/Rukia_** (Bleach, de** Tite Kubo**), ya que me parece una gran pareja Anime . También se hace mención del libro **"_Métamorphose en bord de ciel"_**; canción:_ **"Dark side" **_y_** "Lady bird"** _(del escritor y cantante, **Mathias Malzieu**). Realmente me motive al escribir; fue muy importante para mi.

"En nuestras mentes existen diferentes universos y planetas imaginarios, que hacen posible la realidad de las historias; estos a su vez crean diversos mundos maravillosos, que viajan en busca de una gran aventura"- (_Ana Jazmín Castro_)

"Las historias son todo lo que sabemos. Si no tenemos historias no tenemos nada"- (_Leslie M. Silko_)

Espero _os_ guste.

**Anna'Shadow**

* * *

_**"Le dernier chapitre"**_

**E**s una gran noche, lluviosa y brumosa.

Me llamo Rukia y soy una joven escritora. Hoy viajare a la cuidad de Montpellier; que maravillosa ciudad de Francia.

Es una larga caminata hacia el aeropuerto pero sin embargo, una apacible noche con luz de luna. Disfrutando de aquella lluvia que caía sobre mi cuerpo, me dedique a pensar y a reflexionar. Ya varios sucesos en mi vida habían ocurrido; encantadoras experiencias que hicieron de mi vida un gran aventura. En espera de otros más, como toda una soñadora.

Dentro del avión, sin más que hacer empecé a observar aquella ventanilla de la cual caían cada vez menos gotas de lluvia; tan tranquilo como el cielo acabase de llorar, lentamente. Estaba feliz y entonces escribí sobre mi apreciable cuadernillo de bolsillo un relato que me estremeció demasiado en aquel momento, y de pronto sentí que estaba revelando un gran secreto; que a pesar de serlo me encantaría compartirlo con aquellos lectores que le dan oportunidad a mis historias y abren las puertas reflexivas a la lectura.

* * *

Caen las gotas de lluvia lentamente, cada segundo se desenvuelven lentamente; como los pensamientos constantes de mis recuerdos. Me aproximo a una gran ciudad, soy extrañamente diferente en mi mundo; no logro comprender lo que sucede y por eso he decidido cambiar mi vida.

Tengo diecisiete años, soy aquella joven singular y lo poco social posible. Nadie me conoce y eso me excluye cada vez de los demás, lo que me lleva a reflexionar sobre las esperanzas; que alguien fuese capaz de tomar en cuenta lo que soy. Pero espero que esta gran ciudad, en la que me encuentro ahora me traiga cosas nuevas (como toda chica soñadora).

Montpellier es una hermosa ciudad. Mañana veré mis nuevos planes. Por ahora soy la escritora nocturna, aquella que me acompaña en mis vísperas de sueños y desvelos.

Al siguiente día me dirijo a mi nueva preparatoria, ¡qué gran día! Todo va muy bien, sin nervios, miedo y rechazos. En el salón de clases todos están esperando al maestro, que después de un rato llego; luego al estar ante mis presentes compañeros me ruboricé un poco, pero después adquirí valor y me presente debidamente. Luego de que todos me saludaron y fijaron su mirada en mí, claro admirados por aquella presentación.

Al terminar la clase todos hablaron de mí, de mis gustos y por su puesto conmigo.

**Que maravilloso día, el mejor de todos**

La noche invadía la cuidad y decidí dar un paseo por el parque de la cuidad. Entonces algo extraño había ahí y era un chico que acompañado de un ave, que me saludo cuando iba pasando cerca.

-"¿Quién eres?"-. Le dije amablemente. Con la mirada fija en aquel ave, que ahora el llevaba sobre su hombro.

-"Se llama _'Lady bird_'"-. Dando los dedos hacia el ave, que parecía entender las palabras de aquel joven.

-"…"-. Al parecer aquí hay personas que no saben contestar preguntas. Pero no me molesta, no quiero parecer grosera. –"Bonito nombre"-.

-"Me llamo Ichigo"-. Me dijo y entonces de su brazo el ave se acercó a mí.-"Le agradas"-.

-"Que hermosa"-. Tratando de tocar aquel ave con la punta de mis dedos. El ave era cada vez más impresionante.

-"¿Eres de aquí?"-. Me pregunto invitándome tomar asiento en una banca cerca de un árbol extrañamente torcido.

No llevo confianza a las personas que no conozco y prefiero mantenerme a distancia.

-"No, soy de Toulouse."-. Respondí tratando de poner más atención aquel ave, ya que en realidad aquel joven realmente me llamaba la atención; a juzgar por su aspecto atractivo, era más bien uno de los chicos por los cuales me fijaría, pero jamás lo revelaría (pienso que sería algo absurdo a mi edad).

Después de una larga platica, tuve confianza en aquel joven, que al parecer trataba de ser amable conmigo. Entonces volví a mi departamento.

**¿Y que hay de la lectura?**

A la mañana siguiente lleve en práctica un gran ensayo para la clase de Literatura. Mientras lo días fueron pasando yo conocía mas la ciudad, me daba cuenta de nuevas cosas; como la relación amistosa con Ichigo. Él se había convertido sin más en mi mejor amigo, compañero y casi como hermano (pero jamás lo fuimos literalmente; el jamás revelo nuestra amistad al igual que a mí), nos dedicábamos a conocernos cada vez mas. Desde que el me confesó que la lectura era algo absurdo y no le servía para nada (a mi más bien me pareció como acabara de decir: "Mi vida no sirve para nada"; aunque no lo era realmente).

-"Ichigo, la lectura es realmente importante; es algo vital. No digas eso, solo te falta conocer"-. Le indique de la manera más sensata.

-"¿Y por qué me lo dices así?"-. Me ha preguntado con la mirada muy extrañada.

-"Nada, es solo que la realidad está en los libros. A pesar de que has juzgado sin conocer."-. Respondí claramente.

-"Ah, lo siento si te molesta"-. Fijando su mirada frente a_ Lady bird_. Quizás evitando aquel tema.

Quería cambiar ese pensamiento, me preocupa que a veces la gente se exprese así de los libros (Ellos dicen: "La lectura no sirve para nada", y yo escucho: "Soy una pobre persona que no sabe nada". Será que acaso que: ¿La gente está enferma?), "La lectura es el arma fundamental del ser humano".

Noche tras noche, soñar tras soñar, razonar tras razonar, escribir tras escribir.

Hoy he decidido mostrarle a Ichigo lo importante que significa para mí la lectura y salvarlo de aquella "epidemia (¡No leo!)". Comencé a notar el amor que Ichigo le tiene a las aves, así que empezare por las novelas (que se especifiquen en aves).

-"Buen día Ichigo, que te parece si hoy lee…"-. Le dije sin terminar.

-"Si está bien, mientras sea contigo"-. Me dijo sin poner atención. Yo casi me pongo ruborizada por aquella aclaración (no lo entendía, o ¿quizás si?).

-"Bueno traje este libro escrito por Mathias Malzieu, _"Métamorphose en bord de ciel"_. Espero poder compartirlo contigo, acabo de comprarlo; me han dicho que es un buen libro."-. Le dije esperando que me digiera algo.

-"No me lo esperaba. Es decir, esperaba cualquier cosa, pero en fin…lo intentare"-. Me dijo algo indeciso, con la mirada en aquel libro- "al parecer comienzas a conocer mis gustos (lo digo por la portada), sobre las aves"-. Dijo sonriendo.

-"¡A leer se ha dicho!"-. Dije con satisfacción, Ichigo era un gran chico, me encantaba su forma de ser; capaz y valiente.

Entonces los dos leímos juntos en aquel mismo lugar, y claro que ahí también estaba _Lady bird_; todos juntos a la lectura y un nuevo viaje sobre paginas que pasaban de palabra en palabra. Día tras día.

Mis estudios iban muy bien, el aspecto de mis calificaciones parecía embellecer y estaba orgullosa por ello. Esta noche casi termino una historia mas con las cuales se componen cien (que exquisito suena eso en mis pensamientos). Y otra de las cosas más maravillosas que me habían sucedido; conocer a Ichigo.

**Ya casi terminamos el libro**

-"Es un buen libro ¿no crees?, me encanta el con sus anhelos de volar y ella con sus deseos de soñar, junto a él; los dos como uno solo formando un gran sueño…"-. Me dijo el mirándome fijamente a los ojos y que pronto se escondieron en los de_ Lady bird_.

-"Así es Ichigo. La lectura además fomenta la imaginación, los sueños, la capacidad, el razonamiento y hace de ti una gran persona. Imagínate lo que harán los diversos libros que existen en el mundo, que increíble"-. Le dije tratando de enorgullecerlo por aquella acción lectora.

-"¿Sabes?, contigo todo es mejor. Ya que tú cambiaste mi vida. Gracias. Tu... eres alguien muy importante para mí, desde aquel día"-. Me explico observándome fijamente, tomándome de la mano.

-"No fue nada. Gracias a ti, que has formado parte de mi vida."-. Dije, ¿acaso algo de ahí se estaba convirtiendo en algo? , pensé.

La gente de Montpellier me parecía de lo mejor y qué manera de conocer lo nuevo. Todo iba muy bien hasta aquel día en que recibí esa noticia que cambiaria mi vida.

** Una gran oportunidad**

Todavía no quiero decirle nada de aquella oportunidad, pero era una decisión ya tomada, y triste. Quizás porque en el fondo me estaba enamorando de él.

-"Escucha Ichigo, esta es una de mis canciones favoritas, se llama: _Dark side_, del grupo del mismo autor. Me encanta, tiene ese grupo algo tan especial que me inspira."-. Le dije tratando de distraerme de decir lo que ya había decidido.

-"Gran canción, me agrada. Entonces por fin terminaremos el libro _'Métamorphose en bord de ciel'_, es impresionante."- Exclamo entusiasmado.

No lo quería decir, pero lo hice.

-"Mañana me iré a otro país, y…"-. Dije tristemente. Observándolo fijamente.

-"¿Pero volverás, no es así?"-. Pregunto esperanzado.

-"Creo que será por mucho tiempo y para entonces nuestras vidas irán cambiando ¿entiendes?" explique.

-"¿Pero cómo?, no lo entiendo ¿Por qué te vas?"-. Me pregunto triste, y al igual que yo me daban ganas de llorar, porque me sentía culpable; quizás le estaba haciendo daño y no lo sabía. Necesitaba saberlo.

-"Me dieron la oportunidad de estudiar en Estados Unidos y realizar uno de mis mayores sueños"-. Dije tratando de que él me entendiera.

-"¿Qué sueño?, ¿es que no es posible realizarlo aquí?"-. Mirándome con esos ojos que trataban de encerrar aquellas lagrimas que tarde o temprano saldrán.

-"Seré una gran escritora y daré mi primera presentación en aquel lugar. Yo en realidad lo siento, pero como ya he dicho, es mi gran sueño"-. Y entonces baje la mirada y solté una lagrima.

-"Yo no quiero que te vayas. Que sería de mi sin ti." preocupado. Después trato de calmarme.

Creo que aquello lo dijo de una manera tan… lleno de esperanza, y entonces entro en mi mente diciéndome que él se había enamorado de mi también. Y ahora me sentía más culpable, la peor persona del mundo; estoy a punto de romperle el corazón a un chico; al primer "amor de mi vida".

Reflexione tantas veces como pude y me percate de que ya nada podía hacer; lo escrito, escrito esta.

**¿Terminaremos;"_Métamorphose en bord de ciel_"?**

Al día siguiente. Mañana, el gran día en que comenzaran mis sueños; pero a su vez, este se estaba convirtiendo en el peor para mis sentimientos. Me sentía feliz por mí, pero algo dentro estaba fatal y deseaba terminar con ello. Intente luchar contra mis sentimientos, pero me fue imposible. El amor a mi edad era algo peligroso.

Lo más triste que me ha ocurrido en mi vida. Y nada podía salir de mi boca; me sentía como si me ahogara en los cielos y descendiera en un pozo sin fondo.

Ahí estaba Ichigo, tristemente sentado junto a _Lady bird_ en la rama de un árbol torcido.

-"Vamos a terminar el penúltimo capítulo juntos"-. Dije sin más.

-"Muy bien"-. Me dijo tratando de ser feliz, lo posible.

Al poco rato descubrimos que los dos sabíamos lo que estaba pasando.

-"Adiós, Ichigo. Yo te extrañare"-. Con los ojos casi empañados de lagrimas, que dolían deseando salir de aquel agujero que los encarcelaba.

-"Quiero darte algo, es algo muy importante para mí y espero que también lo sea para ti"-. Mirándome a los ojos y tomándome de las manos. Tranquilamente. –"No lo abras hasta que llegues a dónde has deseado"-.

-"Lo será. Dalo por hecho que no lo abriré"-. Sonriéndole tristemente.

Solté una lágrima. Y él me abrazo, por primera vez aquel abrazo significo mucho para mí y tanto para él, que de pronto ocurrió lo inesperado. Lo bese; tanto como él a mí. Me imaginaba muchas cosas del amor, pero esto era la realidad, el amor mágico del enamoramiento.

Cerré los ojos y deseaba nunca despertar de aquel nuevo sueño que formaba parte de mí. Ahora.

-"El capítulo del libro no puede terminar sin ti. Te esperare. Te… "-. Me susurro al oído lentamente, con una voz tan fina.

-"Yo también Ichigo." -. Con un susurro lejano. Sabía lo que estaba pasando. Ahí había tres letras que solía conocer.

-"Adiós, mi Rukia"-. Me dijo al fin.

**_Volveré._**

* * *

Escrito por: **"Anna's Shadow"** (_Ana Jazmín Castro_) [Date: XVIII/V/XII]_  
_

¿Que te pareció?, desearía saber tu opinión.

**Gracias por _leerme._**


End file.
